The invention relates to a foldable, self-contained pocket tool for filleting fish and more particularly to a pocket tool for incising fish and for removing the meat from the skin and bones. Generally a fillet is obtained by first scaling the fish and then using a sharp knife of a conventional type to carefully remove the fillet from the bone, sometimes leaving the skin and sometimes carefully removing the skin. This process is time consuming and requires considerable skill in order to avoid waste of fish meat. There are also a number of devices used for commercial purposes which comprise complex machinery not constructed for portability. A pocket knife is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,143 issued to D. Rohrer on Dec. 14, 1920 in which a pivoting cam lever is provided as a lock controlling element. The blade nests within the cam lever. An edge of the cam lever is serrated for fish scaling purposes; however, the device disclosed in Rohrer lacks a means for removing the meat from the skin and bones. Furthermore, the cam lever 14 is not intended to function as a shield for the sharp cutting edge. The cam lever is formed with serrations 15 considerably deeper than the thickness of the sheet metal so that the edge of the blade is exposed through the series of openings formed by the serrations. A filleting tool for removal of the meat from the skin and bones is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,002 issued June 27, 1972 to Melvin C. Penman. The Penman patent functions to provide an excellent means of filleting fish. However, it is not a completely self-contained tool. A separate sharp knife is required for incising the fish. None of the known prior art discloses a self-contained, combined incising and filleting tool which is foldable and provides a shield for the cutting edge while the scraping edge is in use and in which the shield in combination with the scraping edge enhances the shearing operation for separating the meat from the skin and bones of the fish.